


Nothing Ghostly

by CapriciousClown



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Ghost!Tavros, Ghosts, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousClown/pseuds/CapriciousClown
Summary: Gamzee has a blackout, losing all control for a few hours and escaping his home to wonder the streets asking for trouble. This has fatal consciences, for example, now he has a ghost haunting him...But is 'Haunting' really the right word?





	1. Murder Most Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> (First Fanfiction ever posted online)
> 
> But this Ghost!AU seemed like a really good one to start with. I hope any readers will enjoy it!  
> This will be winged a lot, I'm not familiar with structures and normally write randomly.  
> Also Illustrations may be added and also added to my Instagram (CapriciousBard)

The morning sun's rays shown through Gamzee's window on this rather early start to the day, right in his eyes. He grumble and slowly heaved himself up and sat on the edge of his bed, feet planted on the ground. Once he yawned and stretched, Gamzee rubbed his face and thought back but realised that he had no memory of the night previous and had one killer migraine.

He moved his tired self towards the kitchen, grabbed out a specially made pie, having been mixed with his medication, flopped on the couch and flipped on the TV. Searching most of channels he came across a 'Breaking News' story on a early morning Channel.

Gamzee decide to check what's up thinking that it can't be anything too insane. He's wrong. So very wrong.

According to the News there was a murder not to far away from here, it happened late last night in a alley way near his rather close to his house. He quickly shruged of any thoughts of danger or worry. That is, until the TV showed a graphic video of the crime scene, the crime scene that had the clown's signature mark ':o)'.

He gained more horrid interest with the murder, paying attention to all the shortly mentioned details. The victims head was decapitated from the mangled body and two witnesses that notified the police say that they saw a tall, lean male walking out of that alley right after a loud pained scream. A reporter added that people should stay on the look out and -  _mother fuck, I'm so screwed -_ He thought to himself.

Coincidence was all this was, just plain old coincidence....right? He froze completely when a picture of what seemed to be a Juggling club was shown being announced as the murder weapon, covered in thick, red blood..... _oh fuck_. The broadcast ended, Gamzee just sat there, widened eyes were just staring at the screen until a slam of a door pulls him out of his trance.

"YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A PERSON, YOU SNIVELING COCK SUCKER! I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR ONE DAMN NIGHT." A small, shouting figure entered the room. He looked back at him and gave a forced lazy smile.

"Hey bro whats got you all motherfucking tense?" He calmly replied to Karkat, being in absolute denial of the current event. Karkat gave a fierce glare at Gamzee, stomping towards him with his teeth grinding until he spoke with tired frustration lacing his words.

"Don't play dumb with me fucker, you know exactly why i'm back here." He growled.

"Either YOU went crazy AGAIN and did something MORE INSANE THAN LAST TIME! Which you knew could of happened, Gamzee."  

"Kar, I don't remember a thing, so I think this motherfucking has done the nasty deed they had gone and mentioned." He sighed. "...The black outs are never that intense bro, think it's getting worse?."

He asked, but got nothing but silence from his short tempered friend as Karkat thought to himself. A silence stretched out. Gamzee sighed and put his head in the palm of his hands. Taking a shuddering breath.

"Can you do me a favour and get out." It wasn't said like a question and it was more of a polite statement with a sour tone, he didn't want Karkat in his ear about this right now, he was still coming to terms with it himself. Karkat walked off to his room in their  apartment. Gamzee crashed back on the couch to exhausted to stay awake.

                   --------------------------------------------                                _-Earlier Event-_

"Hey there my MOTHERFUCKING BROTHER." The shout echoed the brick walls surrounding him. "What's the look for bro, NEVER SEEN A FUCKING CIRCUS ACT BEFORE?!"

The weak man could say nothing, crippled with fear, he took some shaky steps back but couldn't move quick enough to make great a distance. Gamzee, eyes in a horrible bloodthirsty state, held up his club and scraped it along the wall as he creped up on the poor soul.

"ANSWER ME! Have you ever seen a damn circus act brother?"

The young man shook his head in a quick motion mouth opening to answer but no words came out from his trembling lips.

The Juggalo chuckled. "I'll let you in on a secret bro" he said calmly growing close to the victims face, tracing it slowly with his club then suddenly pulled his arm back along with the weapon and swung it towards the man's head.

"THE CLOWN GETS THE LAST MOTHERFUCKING LAUGH!"

...

Gamzee walked out of the alley way, bursts of laughter leaving his throat.


	2. Ghosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee has a uninvited visitor, but that doesn't mean it is a unwelcome guest

Gamzee's eyes flickered open late into the night, but it was not a completely peaceful awakening, no, there was something making an quiet, slightly echoed sound. Gazing around the room he saw nothing out of the ordinary but a certain chill travelled down his spine as the same noise occurred once more seeming to be close by.

"Karbro, you gotta stop that awful shit, can't a brother get some shut eye for a while?"

Gamzee drowsily whispered with an unsure tremble. Considering there was no answer he pulled himself up and flicked on the busted lamp beside the couch, a gasp followed, but not from the clown residing on the cushioned seating.

He perked up when he heard the small gasp, getting up and slowly twirling around, looking around the room. And there it was, a shadowed figure front hand leaning on the arm rest of the couch, staring right at Gamzee.

It had a few bits missing, for example half an arm along with a empty swirl on its chest and....split lines of a darker shadow on its neck.

 

Gamzee yelped and failed just saving himself from a nasty greeting with the floor, the shadow had eyes that were downcast until it noticed it was spotted and looked around frantically before jumping back on the wall hovering quickly till it reached a dark corner, fading into the darkness, letting out small whimpers that faintly had a echo.

He regain his somewhat chilled demeanor and crawled over to the busted lamp, shining it towards the blacked corner. It's there huddled up to itself, it's flimsy spirit tail curled. The creature twitched and flinched every now and again with the giving attention.

"Hey, hey...calm yo thinkpan man, I ain't gonna do nothing. I don't think a motherfucker can do anything with you being a shadow and shit?" Gamzee questioned.

The shadow flinched again at his choice of swear. Gamzee inches forward on his knees as to not spook it more. A connection made it's way to Gamzee's head and he paused studying the details of this particular figure.

He went pale.

"Y-you're that guy from the news!? Oh shit, imma take a wild guess. Your gonna get your haunt on this awful fucker?."

Gamzee scratched his arm as he gazed up at the shadow. It remains quietly, slightly shaking whenever its eyes would meet Gamzee's.

"Uhhhh...??" The shadow struggled out with a confused, raspy voice.

"Huh? What ya trying to say brother?" Gamzee questioned. He knew it was a mistake to question him because it gave the same horrid expression when he said anything like he would normally say.

He sighed. This was a very confusing one sided conversation he was having with a silent shadow creature.

There was a long awkward silence between them before Gamzee decide to try again "What's your name man?"

"Uh,,,uhhhh, Taa,,, os,," He ghostly whispered, having less of an echo attached to his broken words. Gamzee didn't catch on, the ghost spoke so quietly that Gamzee didn't even register that it answered back, until it looked up expectedly at Gamzee wanting a response from the clown.

"Ha, sorry bro, my ears up and left as you moaned that shit. But hey, for the record, I'm Gamzee." He relaxed. Almost putting out his hand for a shake but thought better of it and placed his hand back down by his side.

Both strained moans and unanswered questions carried on throughout the night. By this time, Gamzee came to the conclusion that...

He had a new room mate who was a motherfucking ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> Any Comments or Kudos' would be greatly appreciated if anyone would want to see the story continue.


End file.
